gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marley Rose
Marley Rose ist eine neue Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in Die neue und die alte Rachel auf. Mit dem Lied New York State of Mind hat sie ihre erste Performance. Ihre Mutter Millie Rose ist die neue Köchin in der Schule, weshalb sie oft von den anderen Schülern gemobbt wird. Desweiteren ist ihre Familie arm. Die Armut, das wenige Selbstvertrauen zu sich selbst und die Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter mit ihrem Gewicht zu kämpfen hat, hat dazu geführt, dass Marley in ihren vorherigen Schulen isoliert und nicht akezeptiert wurde, was sich dank des Glee-Clubs jedoch ändert. Marley Rose wird von Melissa Benoist dargestellt. Biografie Von Marleys Familie ist nur bekannt, dass ihre Mutter in der Küche arbeitet und dass sie sehr arm sind. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie auf eine andere Schule McKinley High geht in der sie keine Freunde hat 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel wird Marley erst vorgestellt, als die New Directions die Ergebnisse für die neue Rachel diskutieren. Sie erklärt, dass sie in der 10. Klasse ist und zum Vorsingen kommen will. Während Unique es vermeidet die Popularität von sich zu riskieren, kommen Kitty und andere und setzen sich auf die Stühle. Sie beginnen beleidigende Witze über das Gewicht der neuen Köchin zu machen. Den New Directions ist es aber unangenehm, Artie möchte aber Kitty beeindrucken und macht mit. Marley hört vom Nebentisch thumb|left|150px|Marley bei ihrer Auditionher zu und runzelt die Stirn. Sie geht zurück in die Küche und schaut ihrer Mutter, der Köchin, beim Nähen eines Rockes zu. Diesen möchte Marley beim Vorsingen anziehen. Ihre Mutter näht ein Designer Label auf den Rock, damit nicht auffällt, dass der Rock aus einem Secondhand-Laden stammt. Marley ist besorgt, dass sie nicht in die Gruppe rein kommt, aber ihre Mutter sagt, dass sie Magie im Hals hat. Außerdem fügt sie hinzu, dass sie nach der Schule losfahren soll und sie sich danach treffen können. Damit man Marley nicht demütigt, will sie sie ihre Tochter getarnt nach Hause fahren, ohne das die anderen Schüler davon Wund bekommen, dass die Köchin ihre Mutter ist. Marleys Audition für die New Directions ist von Barbara Streisand New York State of Mind. Am selben Tag hat auch Rachel ihre Audition bei der NYADA und sie singen das Lied im Duett. Die meisten Mitglieder der New Direction sind beeindruckt, wobei Unique, Tina, Blaine und Brittany sich bedroht fühlen. Später geht Marley über den Flur zur Pinnwand und stellt fest, dass sie die einzige Neue ist, die akzeptiert worden ist, dabei läuft sie an Jake vorbei. Nachdem die Gruppe sie aufgenommen hat, sagt Sugar thumb|150px|Marley wird als neues Mitglied vorgestelltKomplimente über Marleys Pullover. Als Marley ihr sagt, dass sie diesen bei J Crew gekauft hat, schaut Sugar flüchtig auf und ist verwirrt. Ihre Mutter freut sich und ermutigt sie damit, dass sie von Rachel erzählt, die es zum Broadway geschafft hat. Marley möchte aber lieber Radiosängerin werden. Ihre Mutter lacht und sagt ihr, dass sie den Glee Club nutzen soll, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Marley erzählt ihr, dass die Gruppe sich über sie lustig macht und sie sich dabei nicht gut fühlt, weil es ihre Mutter ist. Die Mutter erwidert dass es Teenager sind. Da Marley schon auf der letzten Schule keine Freunde hatte, weil sie "arm" sind, hält es ihre Mutter für besser, dass die anderen Schüler nicht erfahren, dass die Köchin Marleys Mutter ist. Sie fügt hinzu, dass Marley eines Tages am "beliebten Tisch" sitzen wird. thumb|left|150px|Marley singt Chasing PavementsBeim Mittagessen machen sich die New Directions wieder über die Köchin lustig, worauf Marley ihre Mutter verteidigt, den Mitgliedern erzählt, dass sie ihre Mutter ist und den Club mit Tränen in den Augen verlässt. Sam findet Marley und erzählt ihr von seiner Familie, die auch arm sind. Dann kommen die New Directions und entschuldigen sich. Marley ist eingeladen, die Hauptstimme bei dem Song Chasing Pavements zu sein. Als sie singt, sieht sie Jake und lächelt ihm zu, bevor er geht. Die Episode endet damit dass sie Marley und ihre Leistung loben. In Britney 2.0 sieht man sie wie sie Jake anlächelt, der mit Tina redet. Sie wird von Unique angesprochen der ihr klar macht, dass sie Freunde sein sollten. Sie fragt Marley, ob sie ihren Blick auf Jake geworfen hat und Marley thumb|150px|Marley singt Womanizer sagt, dass sie ihn mag. Unique warnt sie und sagt, dass er viele Mädchen in der Schule ansieht und ihnen hinterher läuft, anschließend wird das Lied Womanizer performt. Während Unique, Marley, Tina und die Mädchen aus dem Gymnastik Kader das Lied performen, werden sie von Jake beobachtet. Nach dem Lied sagt Jake, dass er und Marley irgendwann etwas gemeinsthumb|left|150px|Marley und Jake singen gemeinsamam machen sollten. Marley ist einverstanden, obwohl Unique und Tina dagegen sind. Als Jake Marley bei den Tribünen besucht, erzählt sie ihm, dass die anderen Mädchen gesagt haben, sie solle ihm nicht vertrauen. Er fragt ob sie ihnen glaubt, worauf sie ihm antwortet und sagt, dass sie glaubt, dass Jake verletzt wurde. Sie vertraut ihm an, dass sie an den anderen Schulen immer versucht hat, jemand anderes zu sein, aber erst jetzt erst fühlt sie, dass sie hier so sein kann wie sie ist. Als Jake sich lustig macht, dass sie Britney Spears Wochen haben, sagt Marley ihm, dass er noch nicht ihre Version von dem Lied gehört habe. Sie singen Crazy/(You Drive thumb|150px|Marley ist traurigMe) Crazy. Marley sagt plötzlich, dass ihr kalt ist. Jake gibt ihr seine Lederjacke und geht grinsend weg. Mrs. Rose wird in der Mittagspause von zwei Schülern gehänselt, Marley schreit sie an und sagt, dass sie ihre Mom ist. Als sie Mrs. Rose weiter verspotten, kommt Jake und sagt ihnen, sie sollen sich entschuldigen. Als sie sich nicht gehorchen, prügelt Jake auf sie ein, wird aber von Will unterbrochen. thumb|left|150px|Marley singt EverytimeBald darauf besucht auch Jake den Clee-Club und fragt Marley, ob er neben ihr sitzen kann. Sie reden miteinander und sie stellt fest, dass sie immer noch seine Jacke an hat. Jake sagt ihr, sie solle sie behalten aber Kitty belauscht sie und sagt, dass sie sie tragen möchte, weil er ihr Freund ist. Sie ist traurig darüber, meint aber dass sie ein schönes Paar sind und gibt Kitty die Jacke. Verletzt durch Jakes und Kittys Beziehung singt sie Everytime im Glee Club. Die Episode endet damit, dass man sieht wie Jake Kitty ein Ständchen auf dem Fußballplatz spielt. In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst wird Marley gesehen, als sie Blaine schnell Hallo sagt während dem Lied Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Sie ist mit den anderen Mitgliedern im Chorraum und wird auch gesehen als zwischen Brittany/Artie und Blaine/Sam die Präsidentschaftsdebatte entschieden wird. Sie erscheint auch als Blaine/Sam ihren Sieg feiern, doch sonst spielt sie keine wesentliche Rolle, in dieser Episode. In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? bemerkt Jake die vielen Mittagessentickets in Marleys Taschen und sagt ihr später, dass er diese auch hat, da seine Mutter gegen die Nachwirkungen der globalen Finanzkrise kämpft. thumb|150px|Marley und JakeBlaine und Brittany beobachten ihre Unterhaltung und beschreiben sie als "Junge Liebe". Kitty läd später alle Glee Kids zu einem "Left behind Club" Himmelfahrts - Treffen ein. Jake entschuldigt sich bei Marley, weil das alles so gekommen ist. Marley fragt ihn, weil er halb-jüdisch ist, ob er in den Himmel mit halber Geschwindigkeit schwimmt. Bei der Feier wird Tinas Assistentin, die nicht an Gott glaubt, augetrickst. Man sagt ihr, sie solle den Raum verlassen. Als sie wiederkommt, sind alle aus dem Raum verschwunden, haben jedoch einige Klamotten da gelassen, damit es so aussieht, als wären alle, außer die Assistentin , in den Himmel gefahren, was diese zu einem absoluten Nervenzusammenbruch bringt. Als Marley die gefälschte Himmelfahrtsszene von Kitty sieht, ist sie sehr verärgert. Sie sagt Jake, dass sie Kitty nicht mag und sie nicht versteht, was er in ihr sieht. Als nächstes wird Marley bei den New Directions gesehen. Später entschuldigt sich Jake bei ihr, wegen Kittys falschen Spieles. Marley sagt, dass sie es nicht versteht, warum er mit Kitty zusammen ist. Sie sieht, dass es ihm nicht egal ist, was man von ihm denkt, er aber trotzdem verzweifelt ist und sich so mit Kitty trifft, die beliebt ist. Kitty belauscht ihr Gespräch und beleidigt sowohl Marley und auch ihre Mutter wegen ihrees Gewichtes. Jake sagt, dass sie es lassen soll, und trennt sich vor Marleys Augen von ihr. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht ist Marley gerade auf der Mädchentoilette, als Wade herein kommt. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er nicht aufs Mädchenklo darf, doch er kann sie beruhigen. Anschließend fragt sie ihn, wie aufgeregt er auf die Grease-Audition ist und erzählt ihm, dass sie gern die Sandy spielen würde. Wenn thumb|left|150px|Marley singt mit Unique für Grease vorWade ihr sagt, dass er gern Rizzo spielt, aber nicht vorsprechen wird, aus Angst als Witzfigur dazustehen, ermutigt sie ihn, dass Artie und die anderen über seine Transsexualität Bescheid wissen und bestimmt eine Chance bekommen wird. Daraufhin kommt Sue aus einer Toilettenkabine und beleidigt die beiden, ehe sie ihm sagt, dass sie es auf gar keinen Fall zulassen wird, dass er Rizzo spielt. Währen dessen bedient sie sich an Marleys Schminkzeug, weswegen diese mehrmals was sagen will, es aber lässt. Als Sue ihren Monolog beendet hat, mein Marley zu ihr, dass es ihnen egal ist was sie sagt und sie mit Wade auf jeden Fall vorsprechen wird. Sie schnappt sich ihr Zeug und verlässt mit Wade das Klo. Daraufhin startet Blow Me (One Last Kiss), welchen Marley und Wade, der als Unique vorsingt, für ihre Auditon nutzen. Die Jury ist begeistert und will nachher von ihnen wissen, für welche Rollen sie vorsprechen. Marley teilt es ihnen mit und ist dann an ihrem Spind, wo Ryder Lynn auf sie zu geht. Er stellt sich vor, jedoch entgegnet sie, dass sie ihn bereits von einem Footballspiel kennt. Als sie sich vorstellt, weiß er ebenfalls schon wer sie ist, da ihre Mutter ihm am Spaghettitag immer Fleischbällchen extra gibt, thumb|150px|Marley findet heraus, dass sie Sandy spieltworauf Marley meint, dass sie ihn dann wohl richtig gern haben muss. Ryder erklärt ihr, dass Finn ihm gesagt hat, dass sie für Sandy vorgesprochen hat und er dachte, da er sich für Danny beworben hat, falls sie zusammen arbeiten sollten, er sich ihr mal vorstellt. Das Ganze wird von Jake beobachtet, der sich deswegen ebenfalls bewirbt und mit Kitty vorsprecht. Marley kommt in die Aula und sieht sich ihre Performance mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Es kommt zu einem Callback zwischen ihr und Kitty, sowie Jake und Ryder, da sie alle für die Hauptrollen vorgesprochen haben. Bei diesem performt sie mit ihnen Born to Hand Jive wird aber immer wieder von ihrer Rivalin sabotiert. Dennoch schafft sie es gefahrlos, die Performance über die Bühne zu bringen umarmt danach Ryder. Als die Liste der Rollenverteilung ausgehängt wird, stellt sie fest, dass sie die Rolle der Sandy bekommen hat und ist überglücklich. Kitty die stinksauer darüber ist, macht sie fertig, indem sie über ihr Gewicht herzieht. thumb|left|150px|Marley in der MädchentoiletteIn Glease spielt Marley im Musical Grease die Hauptrolle. Allerdings näht Kitty Marleys Kleid immer enger und rät Marley, sich den Finger in den Hals zu stecken, also künstliches Erbrechen hervorzurufen. Dadurch wird Marley verunsichert. Gegen ende der Folge flüchtet sie auf die Toilette, um sich tatsächlich zum Übergeben zu bringen. Ryder folgt ihr jedoch und hält sie davon ab. Er erzählt ihr eine Geschichte, über einen Bekannten, der etwas ähnliches getan hat und sich dann vor der gesamten Schule blamiert hat. Sie singt daraufhin Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee, wobei ihr klar wird, thumb|150px|Woman Fiercedass ihr Körper schön ist, weshalb sie sich auf die Bühne traut und ein gutes Musical hinlegt. Dort performt sie mit dem Cast You're The One That I Want und ist dann im Chorraum, wenn Artie ihnen die positiven Kritkien darübr vorliest, was unter anderem auch an ihrem guten Spiel mit Ryder lag. In Dynamische Duette singt Marley zusammen mit Kitty Holding Out For a Hero. ''Zwar sträubt sie sich anfänglich dagegen, einen hautengen Neoprenanzug zu tragen, weil ihr Selbstvertrauen nach dem Musical doch wieder abgenommen hat, doch dann trägt sie ein WF-Kostüm, was so viel bedeutet wie "Wall Flower", also [[Datei:Dynamic_Duets_song.jpeg|thumb|left|150px|''Holding Out For a Hero]]"Mauerblümchen". Marley steckt sich immer noch den Finger in den Mund. Nachdem sie sich mit Ryder verabredet, dieser jedoch absagt, geht sie rüber zu Jake und bittet ihn stattdessen um ein Treffen. Er sagt ja und Marley geht mit einem leichtem Lächeln. Am Ende singen sie Some Nights.' In 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde wird Marley Santana Lopez zugeteilt, welche sie so gut wie möglich auf den Wettbewerb vorbereiten soll. Während Santana die Tasche von Marley durchsucht, findet sie Abführmittel. Obwohl sich Marley rausreden kann, vermutet Santana schlimmes und geht auf Quinn zu, die Kitty zugeteilt wurde. Nachdem Santana Kitty anschuldet, Marley Abführmittel zu geben, kommt es zwischen der Ex-Cheerleaderin und Quinn zum Streit, weshalb Santana die Sache auf sich beruhen lässt. Marley ist bei den Proben sehr abwesend. Während den Sectonails fällt sie sogar während der Performance von Gangnam Style in Ohnmacht. In Schwanengesang sieht man, wie Jake und Ryder Marley in den Chorraum tragen, wo die New Directions versuchen, ihr zu helfen. Jake erklärt, dass sie noch nichts gegessen hat, woraufhin Santana Kitty konfrontiert und sie beschuldigt, Marley bis in die Magersucht getrieben zu haben. Diese weiß nicht, wie sie sich rausreden kann. Da Marley umgekippt ist, und der Glee-Club die Bühne verlassen hat, bevor die Performance wirklich zu Ende war, werden die New Directions disqualifiziert, und somit die eigentlich zweiplazierten Warblers zum Gewinner. Tina und Artie geben Marley die Schuld für ihren Verlust, was das Aus der New Directions bedeutet. thumb|150px|''Don't Dream It's Over''Während jedes Mitglied versucht, neue Interessen zu finden, übt Tina weiterhin Zorn auf Marley aus. Finn versucht, die Gruppe wieder zusammen zu führen und sagt an, dass die Proben weiterhin stattfinden werden. Doch die einzige, die zu den Proben erscheint, ist Marley, weshalb man den Chorraum den Cheerios zur Verfügung stellt. Um die ND's wieder herzustellen, arrangiert sich Marley für einen neuen Proberaum. Finn verschickt daraufhin eine Massen-Email. Als wieder keinerkommt, sagt Marley zu Finn, dass es vorbei ist, und das alles ihre Schuld wäre. Gerade als Finn ihr sagen will, dass es nie vorbei ist, und sie Don't Dream It's Over singt, gesellen sich weitere Club-Mitglieder zu ihnen. Während sie singt, kuschelt sie mit Jake. In Tatsächlich ... Glee sieht man Marley zuerst, als Brittany ihr eine Rollex in die Hand drückt. Außerdem wird sie zu Sam und Brittanys "2012 Maya Apokalypse Club” eingeladen, in welchem die beiden übe[[Datei:The_First_Noel.png|thumb|150px|Marley singt The First Noel für ihr Mutter]]r das bevorstehende Ende der Welt reden und beschließen, jedem ehrlich zu sagen, was sie über den jeweils anderen denken. Nachdem Brittany Tina und Joe ihre Meinung sagt, möchte Marley aufstehen und gehen, wird jedoch von Brittany aufgehalten, die ihr sagt, dass sie gar nicht vorhatte, sie zu beleidigen, sondern sie einfach "wunderbar" nennen wollte. Nach einem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter, vereinbahren Millie und sie, das Geld statt für Weihnachtsgeschenke auszugeben, in einen Psychologen für Essgestörte zu investieren, und dass sie sich nichts weiter wünscht, als Marley singen zu hören. Marley singt The First Noel. Ihre Mutter sagt ihr daraufhin, dass dies das schönste Geschenk war, welches sie jemals bekommen hat. Die beiden merken nicht, dass sie von Sue, welche Marleys Mutter beim Wicheln gezogen hat, belauscht werden. Als sie herunter ins Wohnzimmer gehen, um den Weihnachtsbaum zu betrachten, finden sie einthumb|left|150px|Marley bedankt sich bei Suee mit 800 Dollar gefüllten Socke und einen Designer-Pullover für Marley. Die beiden umarmen sich, was Sue und Becky vom Fenster aus lächelnd beobachten, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die Geschenke von ihr stammen. Als Dank dafür singt Marley mit Hilfe von Artie, Finn, Kitty, Joe, Tina, und Ryder das Lied Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, in dem unter anderem auch Gesang von Puck, Jake, Brittany, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt hereingeschnitten ist, welche an je unterschiedlichen Orten singen. In Ladies First ist Marley im Glee Club, wo Finn erklärt, dass das Thema der Woche "Ladies' Choice" sein wird, was zum Sadie Hawkins-Ball passt. Als Finn sagt, dass die Mädchen für den Jungen singen sollen, mit dem sie zum Ball gehen wollen, meint Kitty, sie wisse genau, für wen sie singen werde und sieht dabei Jake an. Marley ist darüber nicht gerade glücklich. thumb|left|150px|Tell HimAls Tina für Blaine I Don't Know How to Love Him singt, sieht Marley wie die anderen verwirrt aus, doch sie scheint schockiert zu sein über Blaines Reaktion auf Tinas Frage, ob er mit ihr zum Ball geht. Brittany kommt später auf Marley zu und meint, dass sie traurig aussehe und wimmere, wenn sie Jake sieht. Marley erzählt, dass sie ein paar Dates und Spaß zusammen hatten, dass er sich jedoch komisch verhalte, seit sie bei den Sectionals zusammengebrochen ist. Brittany ermutigt sie dazu, Jake zu bitten, mit ihr auf den Ball zu gehen und die beiden performen mit den anderen Mädchen der New Directions Tell Him. Danach fragt sie Jake, ob er mit ihr zum Ball geht und er sagt ja. Während die beiden zusammen tanzen, erzählt sie ihm, dass sie immer das beste in den Leuten vermutet thumb|150px|Marley und Unique bei Locked Out of Heavenund dass sie Angst habe, deswegen verletzt zu werden. Er sagt, dass sie ihm vertrauen könne. Sie sagt, dass es für sie wichtig ist, dass er nur mit ihr zusammen ist und dass sie es langsam angehen sollten. Danach singt sie mit den anderen Mädchen Locked Out of Heaven. Während der Performance sieht sie die ganze Zeit Jake an. Als sie langsam zusammen tanzen, sagt Jake zu ihr, dass sie das bezauberndste Mädchen sei, das er je getroffen hat und dass er niemanden außer ihr brauche, womit er ihre Beziehung bestätigt. In Kalender Boys zeigt Marley ihre Zustimmung zu Tinas Idee des "Die Männer der McKinley"-Kalendes. Kurz darauf ist sie in Brittanys Internetshow Fondue For Two, wo Brittany Anspielungen auf Marleys Bulimie macht. Dann fragt sie sie, ob sie in Jake verliebt sei. Sie macht Marley Mut, Jake zu sagen, was sie wirklich für ihn empfindet. thumb|left|150pxWährend der Performance der Jungs zu Centerfold/Hot In Herre sieht Marley mit den anderen Mädchen zu und ist begeistert. Später schreibt sie Jake, dass er sie in der Aula treffen soll und bittet ihn, ihr bei der Auswahl möglicher Songs für die Regionals zu helfen. Die beiden singen A Thousand Years und küssen sich danach. Er meint, dass er weiß, dass Marley ihm etwas sagen will und sie sagt ihm fast, dass sie ihn liebt, doch sie verkneift es sich doch und sagt stattdessen, dass sie den Song zwar liebt, dass er aber nicht das richtige für die Regionals sei. Nach einem Gespräch mit Ryder singt Jake im Glee Club Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) für Marley. Sie ist sichtlich berührt von dem Song. Später steht sie in der Schlange, um sich einen Kalender zu kaufen und bekommt einen, den Jake extra schon mit "Ich liebe dich." signiert hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn auch liebt. Am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den anderen This Is The New Year. In Die Diva in dir sagt Marley zu Tina, dass sie aufhören solle, Müll zu reden, da sie meint, sie sei mehr Diva thumb|150px|Marleys Diva-Outfitals Unique. Daraufhin singt sie mit in Diva, da Finn die "Diva-Woche" ausgerufen hat. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Performance nur in den Köpfen der Sänger war. Später sieht sie mit den anderen bei Blaines Performance von Don't Stop Me Now zu und ist sichtlich begeistert. Auch als Santana Nutbush City Limits singt, sieht sie zu. Sie ist wie die anderen New Directions überrascht von Tinas Hung Up-Performance und feiert mit den anderen, als Tina den Diva-Wettbewerb gewinnt. In Eine lässt das Lieben ist Marley im Chorraum, als Will verkündet, dass er will, dass der Glee Club auf seiner und Emmas Hochzeit singt. Marely gibt Jake ein verfrühtes Valentinsgeschenk: Manschenttenknöpfe, die sie aus den Tasten einer alten Schreibmaschine gemacht hat. thumb|left|150px|Jake überrascht Marley im UnterrichtIm Geschichtsunterricht bemerkt sie, dass Ryder zappelig ist und spricht ihn darauf an, doch er sagt, dass nichts los sei. Dann kommt Jake in einem roten Anzug herein und Will übergibt ihm das Wort. Er singt mit den New Directions Jungs You're All I Need To Get By für Marley, um ihr seine Liebe zu zeigen. Als sie sich auf der Hochzeit hinsetzen will, entdeckt sie Pfingstrosen, ihre Lieblingsblumen und dankt Jake dafür. Sie fragt, woher er wusste, dass sie diese sehr mag und Ryder antwortet, dass sie es wohl einmal während Glee gesagt haben müsse. Er sagt, dass Jake sich das wohl gemerkt habe und lässt es somit so aussehen, als ob die Blumen von Jake seien. Auf dem Hochzeitsempfang tanzt Marley kurz mit Mike, bis Jake mit einem weiteren von Ryder besorgten Geschenk zu ihr kommt: ein Kettenanhänger in Herzform. Während We've Got Tonight tanzen sie zusammen und singen jeweils einen kurzen Part, als sie zu ihrem Hotelzimmer gehen. Sie schlafen jedoch nicht miteinander, da Marley noch nicht dazu bereit ist. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, doch Jake versteht es und sie gehen wieder zurück auf den Empfang. Marley bedankt sich bei Ryder dafür, dass er Jake bei den Valentinsgeschenken geholfen hat und sagt, dass sie wusste, dass es seine Ideen waren. Ryder küsst sie, entschuldigt sich jedoch sogleich dafür und Marley geht schnell davon. Mit den New Directions performt sie dann Anything Could Happen. thumb|150px|''Shout''In Dramen á la Hollywood ist sie begeistert, als sie erfährt, dass die Glee Kids diese Woche Songs aus Filmen singen sollen. Blaine schlägt vor, eine Gruppennummer zu machen, da sie wegen des Wettbewerbs Jungs gegen Mädchen sonst keine Gelegenheit dazu haben. Marley schlägt einen Song aus dem Film Freundinnen vor. Letztendlich singen sie jedoch Shout. Später performen die Jungs Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone und Marley ist sichtlich begeistert davon und lacht. Während sich die Mädchen auf ihre Performance von Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl vorbereiten, entschuldigt sich Kitty bei Marley dafür, dass sie immer so gemein war. Bei der Gelegenheit beichtet Marley ihr, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat und Kitty gibt ihr den Rat, sich so viele Jungs zu schnappen wie sie kann. Marley ist auch dabei, als Will mit den New Directions In Your Eyes für Emma singt. Jake bestellt Marley später in den Kunstraum, wo er mit ihr töpfern will und einen ihrer Lieblingssongs für sie singen will: Unchained Melody. Das Töpfern soll eine Entschuldigung dafür sein, dass die Geschenke zum Valentinstag Ryders Ideen waren. Während dem Lied stellt sich Marley vor, wie mal Jake und mal Ryder den Song singen und neben ihr sitzen. Ryder küsst sie dabei sogar. Als Jake sie nach dem Song küssen will, gesteht sie ihm, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat, woraufhin Jake aus dem Zimmer stürmt. Er lässt Marley weinend zurück. Während der Bekanntgabe der Sieger des Wettbewerbs sehen Marley und Jake den jeweils anderen unglücklich an und sprechen nicht miteinander. Während Footloose lachen Ryder und sie zusammen, was Jake sehr verletzt. In Fehde entschuldigt sich Marley bei Jake dafür, dass sie sich von Ryder hat küssen lassen. Sie stellt auch klar, dass sie Jake niemals betrügen könnte und er sagt dasselbe. Marley sagt allerdings auch, dass sie Ryder vergibt und ihn nicht ignorieren kann wie Jake es tut. Die beiden küssen sich. thumb|left|150px|''Closer''Später sieht sie, wie Finn seine Sachen zusammenpackt. Sie rät ihm, mehr Rückgrat zu zeigen und sie sagt, er solle nicht so abhängig von Mr Schue sein. Sie meint auch, er sei der geborene Anführer, ein Lehrer und dass er für ein Lehrerstudium sorgen solle. Danach ist sie mit Jake und Unique in einem Klassenzimmer, als Ryder, der sie alle herbestellt hat, hereinkommt und sich bei ihr und Jake dafür entschuldigt, sie geküsst zu haben. Er sagt, dass es nie wieder vorkomme und Marley vergibt ihm. Am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den anderen Closer. thumb|106px|''Wannabe''In Heimliche Laster ist Marley anwesend, als Blaine und Sam dem Glee Club die Wochenaufgabe stellten. Sie singt und tanzt zu Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO und Copacabana. Dann findet sie heraus, dass Kittys heimliche Laster die Spice Girls sind und ist ganz begeistert davon. Als die Mädchen darüber diskutieren, wer welches Spice Girl darstellt, kommt Tina herein und erzählt, dass Jake einen Song von Chris Brown singen will. Alle sind geschockt und Marley geht wütend zu Jake und will, dass er von seinem Vorhaben ablässt. Marley bleibt wütend auf ihn, auch als er erklärt, dass er Chris Browns Songs, nicht ihn selbst mag. Später performt Marley mit den anderen Mädchen Wannabe, wobei sie angezogen ist wie Posh Spice. Während Jakes Performance von My Prerogative küsst er ihre Hand. Kurz darauf entschuldigt sich Jake bei den Mädchen dafür, einen Song von Bobby Brown gesungen zu haben und sagt, dass er nichts über Browns Geschichte mit Whitney Houston gewusst habe. Marley nimmt seine Entschuldigung an und verrät ihr heimliches Laster: Jessica Simpson und aber auch Jake. Die beiden küssen sich. Später singt sie mit den New Directions Mamma Mia. Persönlichkeit Marley ist ein sehr freundliches und zuvorkommendes junges Mädchen, sie neigt jedoch zu Unsicherheit und ist zerbrechlich und verletzlich, vor allem in Bezug auf ihren Körper. Beziehungen 'Jake Puckerman' : Hauptartikel: Marley - Jake Beziehung thumb|Marley küsst JakeJake ist anfangs ein Womanizer und hat Marley nicht wahrgenommen, Marley hatte aber Interesse. Sie gehen seit Dynamische Duette miteinander aus, aber erst in Wiedersehen macht Freunde wird erwähnt, dass sie miteinander ausgehen. Ab Ladies First sind sie offiziel zusammen, in Kalender Boys gestehen sie sich das erste Mal ihre Liebe füreinander. Die beiden trennen sich in The End of Twerk, nachdem Jake Marley mit Bree betrogen hat. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Vier *'Chasing Pavements' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Everytime' (Britney 2.0) *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)' (Glease) *'The First Noel' (Tatsächlich … Glee) Staffel Fünf *'Wrecking Ball '(The End of Twerk) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'New York State of Mind' (Rachel) (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy' (Jake) (Britney 2.0) *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' (Unique) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Holding Out For a Hero' (Kitty) (Dynamische Duette) *'Tell Him '(Brittany) (Ladies First) *'A Thousand Years' (Jake) (Kalender Boys) *'You're All I Need To Get By '(Jake) (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl' (Unique) (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'All or Nothing '(Blaine) (Vom Finden der Liebe) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Womanizer' (Britney 2.0) *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'Don't Dream It's Over' (Schwanengesang) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'We've Got Tonight' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Anything Could Happen' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Wannabe' (Heimliche Laster) *'Mamma Mia' (Heimliche Laster) *'Say' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *'You Have More Friends Than You Know' (Süße Träume) *'Outcast' (Süße Träume) *'Longest Time' (Licht aus) *'Superstition '(Gutes braucht seine Zeit) Staffel Fünf *'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band '(Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'Applause' (A Katy or A GaGa) *'On Our Way '(The End of Twerk) *'Nasty/Rhythm Nation' (Puppet Master) *'Mary's Boy Child '(Previously Unaired Christmas) *'Love Child' (Previously Unaired Christmas) Trivia *Sie hat in ihrem Spind "I Love My Mom" stehen. *Sie strebt an, eine Radiosängerin zu werden, anstatt eine auf dem Broadway. *Sie leidet unter Bulimie. *Sie liebt Pfingstrosen. *Einer ihrer Lieblingssongs ist You're All I Need To Get By von Marvin Gaye und Tammi Terrell. *Ihr "heimliches Laster" ist Jessica Simpson. *Sie kann Klavier spielen. *Ihre beste Freundin ist Unique *Sie ist mit Ryder und war mit Jake zusammen. *In der Folge Letzte Chancen mit Schuss wird gezeigt, dass Marley eigene Lieder schreibt und in der Folge Süße Träume werden ihre Lieder vorgestellt. *Sie liebt die Hunger Games Filme. *Ihr Lieblingssong von Britney Spears ist Everytime *Will ist ihr Geschichtslehrer *Sie hat ein iPhone *Sie ist ein Fan von Julie Andres. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler